A new shade of darkness
by DarkVibe
Summary: **A new shade of darkness** Samantha McGinty – She is five years old when the story starts. She has long, black hair and slightly reddish eyes, for an unknown reason. She lives in an orphanage in London, where she discovers her powers. One day, she gets adopted, and a whole new world opens. - I do NOT own Harry Potter. -This is my first fanfiction. Reviews are welcome! - WIP
1. Magic?

A new shade of darkness

Samantha McGinty – She is five years old when the story starts. She has long, black hair and slightly reddish eyes, for an unknown reason. She lives in an orphanage in London, where she discovers her powers. One day, she gets adopted, and a whole new world opens.

"_thoughts_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 1: Magic?

"Alright girls, time to get up!" the woman yelled. With an almost inaudible sigh, she got up and walked to the public bathroom of the girls' dormitory. Like almost every day, the other girls had gone downstairs for breakfast already, which gave her all the privacy she wanted. After freshing herself up, she too, quickly walked downstairs for breakfast.

Samantha McGinty, now five years old, lost her parents about a year ago in a car crash. Or at least that's what the doctors told her. She did not believe it. First of all, her parents barely drove in the car they owned. The second reason why she did not believe it is because there were no witnesses and no one ever wanted to speak about it. Every time she tried to speak about the death of her parents, people seemed to look frightened.

"Hey Sam, how're you doing? I don't think there's any breakfast left for you! But then again, what did you expect? Freaks shouldn't eat much, so they can't make children!" a dark-haired boy said.

Gregory Duncan, thirteen years old, was a bully, harassing Samantha every day. And why? Only because she has weird powers, which almost feel like magic. "_It has to be magic_" the voice inside Samantha said. "_But it can't be! Magic does not exist!_", Samantha replied. Samantha's inner voice gave a loud _sigh_ inside her head and said: "_Then how were you able to make it look like Gregory wet his bed without getting even near water, which you'd need?_". And to this, Samantha had no answer, she really had no clue.

"At least I can sleep nicely, without peeing in my bed! That's for two-year-old children, little Greg!" Samantha spat back. Greg, his face turning red, opened his mouth to reply when suddenly, the orphanage's head mistress spoke up: "Children!" Everyone in the room looked at her. "Today, we will be visiting the local zoo! The animals have missed you, it has been too long!", she said with a smile. "Finish your breakfast quickly, we will be going there in one hour so we arrive early!". She didn't need to repeat herself, the children happily finished their breakfast, eager to visit the zoo.

Samantha however, wasn't so happy about the upcoming visit to the zoo. The zoo is where she had

lost her parents. A criminal attempted to pickpocket her parents while they and Samantha were admiring a large snake.

Her parents noticed the man, and attempted to apprehend him, so the police could take him away. Unfortunately, the man was prepared. He took out a knife, and stabbed both of her parents multiple times. By the time paramedics arrived, her parents bled to death, the man escaped. The weird part is that the man's luck was short-lived. Samantha had a weird, scary dream of the man falling off a staircase and breaking his neck. The next day, she saw the man on the news, in a report saying that he broke his neck after falling off a staircase. "_This isn't real_" Samantha thought. Yet, it felt real back then.

Alas, the hour passed, and they arrived at the zoo. Samantha unfortunately relived some of her memories, but she managed to keep quiet about it and everyone did not pay any attention to her whatsoever.

Wandering around, she arrived at the "home" of a large cobra. Examining it, Samantha realized it was still the same cobra she admired with her parents, one year ago. Small tears formed in her eyes, which she quickly brushed away. Suddenly, the snake came towards her, nearly pressing its head against the glass wall. "**Hello there, never thought I would sssee you again here**". Samantha froze, unable to believe her ears. "_Did that snake just talk to me?_" "**Ehh .. c-c…d-do you understand me?**" she asked the snake. To her own surprise, Samantha heard herself hissing, instead of speaking normally. She took a quick look behind her, but luckily, there were no people near her.

"**Yessss I do, it hassss been long since I last met a ssssspeaker**". Samantha looked at the snake with a surprised expression, then decided to talk with the snake. "_Oh well, whether this is real or not, at least this will be the best trip to a zoo in my life!_..._Maybe magic does exist, after all!"_.


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_" or "_spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 2: Bellatrix Lestrange

Standing in a corner, discreetly hidden by multiple notice-me-not charms and a disillusionment spell, Bella stood, watching the little girl in front of the snake. She had visited the orphanage, which was famous for its rumours of harboring "weird" children, it also was the same orphanage her master, Lord Voldemort, had been for years as a child.

For years, she and her husband Rodolphus tried, tried and tried to no avail. She could not have children of her own. Yet she was able to adopt children. However, there was no way she would adopt muggle children, she despiced muggles! After an observation of a few days, she decided to follow the group of orphans to this muggle zoo they would be visiting. She wanted to be sure that there were no magical children. To her surprise, she heard a faint hiss and when she moved closer, she saw the little girl hissing against the snake. _"She's a parsletounge! How is that possible?! Only few wizards possess such traits! And oh, she is SO adorable!_". Then she knew: She HAD to adopt her! She decided to move closer.

Samantha really enjoyed herself, talking to the snake. After she accepted that things were indeed real, she kept the snake company, not leaving to go watch any other animals. Around half an hour later, Slyther (the name she gave the snake) told her that someone was approaching. Looking behind her with an alarmed expression on her face, Samantha saw Bellatrix. Samantha stood, frozen to the ground, unable to speak. It was then that Bellatrix chose to speak to the girl. "Hello there, little one! Having fun?" she asked. "I….eh..I…yes, very much, thanks. Who are you, ma'am?".

Bellatrix smiled. Not many children were so polite at such a young age! This made her love the girl even more. "My name is Bellatrix, but you can call me Bella, little one! And, what's your name?". Samantha liked the woman, "_She's so friendly and she doesn't even think I am a freak! Maybe she hasn't noticed me talking to the snake? No, that's not possible, she has to have heard it._".

"My name is Samantha, but people call me Sam" she replied, giving the woman a genuine, happy smile. "So, how is your day at the zoo? If I am not mistaken, you're an orphan and you're here with a group from your orphanage, correct?". "Yes you are right, my parents one year ago, right here, in this zoo. But I don't know much about them. I'm still waiting for someone to adopt me, but everyone thinks I'm weird" She didn't know why, but Samantha felt the need to open up to this woman. "Weird?" Bellatrix asked with a fake curiosity, for she knew why people thought the girl was weird, she was a witch! And a beautiful one! "Because you can talk to snakes?".

For a moment, Samantha was unable to reply. She did not know what to say. The woman heard her, and made it sound perfectly normal! "You can talk to snakes too?" she asked, her eyed widened. "No, only a few witches and wizards can, and you are one of them, so it seems." She gave the child her happiest smile. "I'm a witch? And what do you mean a "few" witches and wizards, are there more?" Samantha could not believe it, her day was getting better and better and, magic did seem to exist after all!

Bellatrix was certain: She HAD to adopt the girl. She would love to have a child, and this child was even a parslemouth! "Well Sam, there is a whole wizarding world, as we call it. With dark wizards, light wizards, and all sorts of creatures, objects, charms, spells and hexes!" she wanted to continue when suddenly, the young girl interrupted her "Will you adopt me, Bella? Please?" she gave the woman her best puppy eyes.

Bella took several deep breaths, thinking things over. She and her husband had been planning to adopt a child long enough, all preparations were made, despite the gender of the baby. A little magic was all it took to adjust the small things. "Yes" Bellatrix replied, smiling. "Yes Sam, I will".

Samantha was stunned. Never had she thought that she would be adopted. Never had she thought that she would be adopted by a (fellow) witch! She felt a heavy weight fall off her shoulders, a shortcoming which she had felt for a year would be restored, she would finally belong in a family again. There were lots of thoughts flashing through her mind. The first one was about her last name, McGinty. "_I don't want to keep my last name, never do I want to be remembered of my family again_" she thought. After all, it was her family who, before getting killed, neglected her most of the time. And because of the negligence, she did not feel sad about the death of her parents. Only for the lack of having a family. Now that she would be in a new family, she wanted to be part of that family to the fullest, which lead her to the decision to let her last name changed. "I…I.I do not know what to say, you can't imagine the happiness I feel right now, Bella! You can't imagine how I feel about life now! I want to be a part of your family, I want to have your last name, I want to be a witch, I…I..I."

"You will, Sam, you will be everything. We will arrange everything as soon as possible. I will first talk to Rodolphus, my husband. After that, arrangements will be made." However, before Bella could continue talking, Gregory showed up and began to instantly bully Samantha. "Oi, freak, don't scare strangers! Come, headmistress called! You'd better hurry or we'll leave without you! After all, a freak could easily fit in, in a place like this". Samantha, after having to put up with countless insults in the past, let, for once, a tear fall from her eye. Bella, who witnessed the situation, turned to Gregory with a hateful look in her eyes which sent delightful shivers down Sam's spine and made Gregory shiver in fear. "How dare you! How dare you insult my child, my daughter, my Bella! How dare you, insolent child! You piece of muggle filth!" "_Silencio!_" With a swish of her wand, the boy was unable to speak. "_Crucio!_" With pure anger and another swish of her wand, the boy squirmed in pain, completely at Bellatrix' mercy. From the corner of her eye, Bellatrix saw Sam look at the squirming boy with hate. Sam had, much to Bella's delight, a slight smile on her face. After what felt like ten minutes but in reality was a mere ten seconds, Bellatrix stopped the Cruciatus Curse with a swish of her wand. Again, Bellatrix aimed her wand at the boy. "_Obliviate_" The boy's memories of the Cruciatus Curse were now wiped from his memory, however, the pain remained, as it was supposed to be. After cancelling the Silence Charm she had placed on the boy, Bellatrix walked over to Samantha and said "I saw that you enjoyed that, didn't you, my dear?" "Yes I did, very much so, to be honest. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't, but .." Bellatrix quickly cut her off "No, Sam, it is nothing bad. I enjoy it too, it is perfectly normal. You see, this world is unfair. This world consists of wizards and so-called Muggles. Muggles are people who are unable to perform magic, people like him. They are filth. And from what I can tell, you cannot agree more, hmm?". "You said it, mom!" Sam said, with a visible twinkle in her eyes. "SAMANTHA, GREGORY, COME HERE THIS INSTANT! WE ARE LEAVING!" a voice shouted. Bella, Greg (who had come to his senses just now) and Sam looked at the woman. Bella walked to the woman and quietly spoke to her about Sam. The woman's expression was shocked, however, she agreed and arrangements would be made. Bella informed Sam. "_Finally_" Sam thought "_Finally, I am leaving this hell. Finally I belong in a family, I will be going home_".


	3. Home

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 3: Home

"SAMANTHA, COME DOWN, YOUR FOSTER MOTHER HAS ARRIVED!" the headmistress yelled. Samantha, laying on the bed, praying for Bella to be here to pick her up very fast, quickly got off the bed, grabbed her bag and took her trunk, moving down the stairs slowly. Once downstairs, she walked straight to the door, without even turning a look to some of the other children who were standing behind her in the corridor. "_Filthy muggles, having bullied me for all these years, why should I look back? I swear, I will get my revenge! One day, you'll all be sorry, you'll be begging for mercy, squirming at my feet as I am slowly giving you a painful and unforgettable death_". Samantha dropped her belongings and flew into Bella's arms, looking her in the eyes with all the love a child could feel for her mother, and vice versa.

"Please, let us not wait any longer, we must go now" Bella spoke to the headmistress. "Whatever. Take care of her, I don't want to see that freak here again!" The headmistress looked at Bellatrix and little Samantha with disgust. Both Bella and Sam pretended not to notice and walked away. Once the headmistress had closed the door, Bella held out her right arm. "Sam, dear, please hold my arm tight, we will apperate home." And before Samantha could even ask what apperating was, she felt her stomach turn around as her vision went blank for a nanosecond, only to notice that they had arrived in a street in the outskirts of London. "Our home is hidden here, it is the Noble house of the Black, for my last name was once Black. The house belonged to my cousin Sirius, however, he is dead. When I married Rodoplphus, I became known as Bellatrix Lestrange and the house is now known as the Lestrange manor."

Bellatrix lifted her arms and whispered an incantation "_Quis neque nobili loco_" and dropped her arms with a firm swing. Slowly, the houses with the numbers twelve and fourteen began to pull apart, however the Muggles did not notice it. "_Magic_" Samantha thought, as she saw house number thirteen appear. The windows covered in dust, the house really had an awful appearance. "_This house seriously is not what I expected_" Samantha thought. Bella, seeing the expression on Samantha's face, smiled and said "Don't worry, this is just to keep unwanted visitors away, everything will be explained in time and really, wait until you've seen the inside!".

Bellatrix opened the door and both of them entered the manor. Bellatrix closed the door and locked it with heavy charms and put some nasty barriers in place, however to Samantha, it all just seemed loose words, as she did not have much experience in magic yet. Meanwhile, Samantha let her eyes go over anything and everything in the hallway. It was dark in the house, the walls were painted in an emerald green color, and above the door, at the end of the hallway, there was a huge banner with the Lestrange family crest on it. An emerald green banner with a silver skull and two braided snakes below the skull, embedded by a small, black border.

"Well dear, what do you think? What is your first impression of your new home?" Bella asked Samantha. "It's beautiful, mum, I can't describe it! I do have on question though, where is dad?" Samantha wondered about this already when Bella came to pick her up from the orphanage. "Rodolphus is doing an errand right now, dear." Samantha looked confused "An errand? Does he not have a steady job?" Bella smiled "No, he does not. And neither have I. However we do have enough money, don't you worry my dear! Everything will be explained as soon as my husband gets home. Meanwhile, what do you think about some lunch?" Samantha smiled as she heard her stomach rumble. "That's great, mum." When Samantha wanted to walk through the door at the end of the hallway to enter the kitchen, Bella stopped her and said "Please dear, don't worry about lunch, house elves are preparing it for us. Let me show you to your room!" Samantha, having no idea of what an house elf was, just followed her mother towards her room. "Now, dear, this room does not have an interior. Instead, it is charmed that it will change to the liking of its owner. Close your eyes, and picture what you would like your room to look like. Once you think you've got it, step inside"

Samantha entered the room after a minute, only to find her room just like she imagined. The room was huge! There was a king bed, with dark blue bedsheets, the walls decorated in a slightly darker tint of blue which made the room look dark, just like she wanted. At the other side of the room there was a nice desk with a comfortable chair with a dragon leather cushion in it. There also was a large, dark wooden wardrobe and an equally huge cabinet next to the wardrobe, it looked like she could store millions of things inside. The room also happened to be en-suite, with a nice black door with a golden heck! "_Wow … this is just …AMAZING! And .. apparently this is just the beginning_" Samantha thought. Bellatrix, from the lack of response from Samantha, stepped inside and smiled at the sight of Samantha's room. "Well dear, I must say you have got an excellent taste! Now let us go down for for lunch but let me call a house elf first to unpack your stuff" "DOBBY!" Bellatrix shouted, a small house elf with a slightly brown skin color appeared in the room with a faint popping sound. "Dobby, unpack Samantha's belongings and place them in the room nicely. You will also treat Samantha with the same respect you treat me and my husband, for Samantha, is family. Make sure to tell the other elves!" Bellatrix explained with a cold expression on her face. "Yes mistress, at once!" Dobby replied, starting to unpack rather fast. Bellatrix took Sam's hand and led her downstairs, to the dining room. After they both took a seat, the fireplace lit up with green flames and once the flames quickly died out, a man stepped out of the fireplace. Muttering a fast "_Scougrify_", the dust disappeared. Rodolphus Lestrange had arrived from his errand. Looking at Samantha and Bella, Rodolphus smiled and said "Hello Samantha, I am Rodolphus Lestrange, your father. Welcome home."


	4. Samantha Lestrange

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 4: Samantha Lestrange

_After they both took a seat, the fireplace lit up with green flames and once the flames quickly died out, a man stepped out of the fireplace. Muttering a fast "Scougrify", the dust disappeared. Rodolphus Lestrange had arrived from his errand. Looking at Samantha and Bella, Rodolphus smiled and said "Hello Samantha, I am Rodolphus Lestrange, your father. Welcome home." _

Samantha looked at the man who appeared in the fireplace. She was shocked to find out that people could actually do something like that, stand in fire and go somewhere and she was shocked at her father's appearance. His hair was messy, his clothes torn and she could see a small cut on his right cheek. Samantha opened her mouth as she was really curious as to why her father looked like this. "What happened to you dad? Are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, I'm alright, don't worry sweetheart. You must have many questions, they will all be answered with the help of some lunch" her father replied. Suddenly, three house elves entered the dining room, each carrying a large silver plate full of delicious food and a big glass of pumpkin juice. "Lunch for Mistresses and Master" one of the elves said and after placing the plates on the table, all three elves bowed deeply to Bellatrix, Rodoplhus and Samantha. "_Hmm, so apparently I have servants, this is awesome!_" Samantha thought.

After eating quietly for about five minutes, Samantha spoke up. "Mum, Dad, I have so many questions. Questions about magic, about wizards, about you, my new parents. Do I get a wand like that? Can you teach me spells? What's that money you have? (She had seen some galleons in a purse which her father laid on a small table in the kitchen for the house elves to buy food) and when do I get my new last name? I want to be Samantha Lestrange, not Samantha McGinty" she finally ended her rattle. "Well my darling" Bellatrix replied "let's start with the most important thing. Rodolphus will contact some people who will change your last name to Lestrange, no need to worry about that my dear" Bellatrix said, with her eyes tearing up with happiness. "Now please make yourself comfortable, I am going to explain a lot to you. This may seem a bit overwhelming at first but you will be used to things quickly, I have no doubts about that."

"Rodolphus and I will travel to Diagon Alley to you, to get your wand, to get you a pet and to get you all other kinds of stuff you need and might want to have. The money you saw in your father's purse is wizard money. We don't have the same money those muggles use" Bellatrix's made a disgusted face when she spat out the word 'Muggles'. "The big gold coins are called Galleons. Besides the gold galleons, there are silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. Seventeen Sickles make one Galleon, and seventeen Knuts make on Sickle, which means one Galleon is a total of 289 bronze Knuts."

"As to why your father looked so horrible a few moments ago (Rodolphus had, during the explaining Bellatrix was giving their daughter, fixed himself up with a quick "_Tergeo_" to remove the dried blood on his cheek and a quick "_Vulnera Sanentur_" to heal the cut on his right cheek) there is something we both need to tell you". Bellatrix took a deep breath and looked at her daughter, who had no particular expression on her face but she was listening eagerly. "

As you know, I have already mentioned Dark and Light wizards to you, earlier. Your father and I are known as being 'Dark'. In your life, you will find many people who will try to convince you that it is the wrong path we follow, however that is not true. Only people who are afraid dare not to use the so-called Dark Arts. The reason for this is because the Dark Arts is a very powerful form of magic, only used by pureblood wizards, who fight to make sure the wizarding world stays clear of Muggleborn wizards, Muggles and so-called Blood Traitors.

The people who love Muggles and whom are afraid of the Dark Arts are the people known as 'Light' wizards or witches. They claim their path is the only good path but they are wrong. They are wrong because the greatest wizard of all time is our master, Lord Voldemort. Your father and I, as well as many other pureblood wizards, work for him. Since you can speak to snakes an can do magic without a wand, I had my husband do some research and we've found out that your parents were blood traitors, who associated with Muggles and 'Light' wizards." Bellatrix then rolled up her right sleeve and Samantha could see the black Dark Mark on Bella's arm. "Every wizard who follows the Dark Lord has the Dark Mark on their arm." Bellatrix said.

Samantha was speechless. During the explanation her mother gave her, she had not interrupted her mother once. Eager to learn as much as she could, she literally hung onto her mother's lips. Samantha could feel her anger and hatred against the Muggles rise during the story and it was then that she knew she would follow her parents' path and serve the Dark Lord. After she had looked at the Dark Mark on Bellatrix's arm, she finally spoke up. "It's beautiful" she wishpered. "I think you're right!" she suddenly burst out in anger "I hate them! I hate my blood traitor parents! I hate all the muggles! And I am not afraid! I want to become a powerful Dark witch like you mum!" she said with a raised voice, with a proud expression on her face and twinkling eyes. "Don't worry sweetheart, everything will come in time. When the time is right, you will meet the Dark Lord and you will take the Dark Mark." her father Rodolphus said. But for now, let us finish lunch."

Samantha and her parents talked, talked and talked. The whole day long. There were so many interesting things to learn! Samantha could not get enough of the stories of how courageous her parents fought in the Department of Mysteries, how they raided the homes of Muggleborns and Blood Traitors and how they had managed to kill some Aurors once. Soon it was time for dinner and her parents sent Samantha to bed early. They noticed their daughter was quite tired from listening to everything but they knew she enjoyed it. After dinner, Samantha gave her parents a quick hug and walked upstairs to her room. After changing into her pyjams, she fell asleep almost instantly when she finally laid down on her large bed.

Long after their daughter left to bed, Rodolphus and his wife felt their Dark Mark burning on their arms. "I will go, my dear husband. You rest and watch over our child, I will explain everything to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix told her husband. After that, she apperated away to find herself at the gates of Malfoy Manor.


	5. The announcement

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 5: The announcement

_Long after their daughter left to bed, Rodolphus and his wife felt their Dark Mark burning on their arms. "I will go, my dear husband. You rest and watch over our child, I will explain everything to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix told her husband. After that, she apperated away to find herself at thegates of Malfoy Manor._

Standing in front of the gates, Bellatrix touched the gate with her right hand. The gate opened automatically. Bellatrix walked straight to the door, opening it and quickly making her way to the living room, where her fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were already seated. When she entered the room, everyone, including Voldemort, looked at her. Without saying a word, Bellatrix took her rightful place almost next to the Dark Lord. She had earned that place, she was one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers. Bellatrix scanned the room. She saw lots of her fellow Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, Alecto Carrow, Severus Snape, Mulciber, Nott, Goyle Sr, Avery, her brother-in-law Rabastan Lestrange and the second most loyal and dangerous Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov were present. It appeared that only the Dark Lord's most faithful followers were gathered in this meeting. Finally, the Dark Lord spoke. "Hello, my friends. Welcome. As you can see, only my most loyal followers are seated here today. This is because, I wish to share the news with only you just yet." Voldemort cleared his throat "Yesterday, the Dark Mark has managed to infiltrate the ministry. We do not have much influence yet, however, it is a start." Voldemort smiled, and cheers could be heard from all Death Eaters. All except one. Severus Snape did not laugh, however no one seemed to notice, except for Bellatrix herself.

"Macnair, how are the negotiations with the Northern Giants coming along?" Voldemort asked one of his masked followers. "They are hard to convince, my lord. But I did make progress. I am certain they are convinced at the end of the week, at its latest." the man replied. "Good, that's settled, then" Voldemort concluded. Voldemort then turned to Bellatrix "Bella, I sense you wish to speak with me?" he asked her? "Yes, my lord, very much so. It is important, my lord." she said, barely able to hide her excitement. Today was the day that she would be informing her lord of her new daughter, however the others did not need to know just yet. "Very well" Voldemort replied. He then turned towards the others and dismissed them. Soon the room was empty, except for Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov. Whenever Bellatrix, or one of the other inner-circle members asked to speak with the Dark Lord in private, all other inner-circle members were present. One-on-one moments with the Dark Lord were extremely rare. Bella did not mind, she knew the other people in this room could be trusted.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, my dear Bella?" Voldemort said, with a hiss in his voice. His eyes fixed on Bellatrix's face. "My lord, Rodolphus and I have adopted a pureblood orphan. Our new daughter is currently five years old" Bellatrix replied, unable to hide her tears of happiness. "Who is she? Who were her parents? I wish to know everything" Voldemort demanded. Bella, eager to tell everything, told the people in the room every small detail. After she was finished, Voldemort was quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly, he turned to Bella and said "Congratulations, Bella. I wish you, your husband and your daughter Samantha Lestrange all the best. This may seem a strange thing for me to do, but even I have feelings. And, after all, she will become a strong, dark witch". He gave Bella a smile. After that, he ordered everyone to leave and disapperated to a concealed place in the Malfoy Manor.

Rodolphus was still in the living room, reading an advanced Dark Arts book, when he heard a faint popping noise. He looked up and smiled when he saw his wife standing in the living room, with a wide smile on our face. Bellatrix quickly informed her husband of the recent developments and the Dark Lord's reaction to the news. "You know, dear, we should really get our daughter a wand and the other basic things. The sooner she gets accustomed with using magic, the more adept she'll be when she is of age." Bellatrix told her man. "Yes, we will go out to Diagon Alley at 10 o'clock in the morning, darling. Speaking of training, what about a training duel? The only restrictions: No lethal curses. We duel until the other gives up" Rodolphus asked his wife. "Very well, husband".

Without warning, Bellatrix took out her wand, as did Rodolphus. Bellatrix was the first to strike. "_Locomotor Wibbly!_" she shouted, blasting a jelly-legs curse towards her husband. Her husband deflected it with a fast "_Protego_" and immidiately conjured a fireball which he sent towards his wife. He pointed his want and sent a non-verbal "_Lacarnumin Inflamarae_", which flew just inches next to Bellatrix and therefor an ornament caught fire. "_Aqua Eructo!_" Rodolphus quickly shouted, and a jet of water extinguished the fire. "Well, well, well .. I thought you were supposed to hit me, not set the interior on fire, my dear". Rodolphus gave her a murderous glare, raised his wand. "_Sectumsempra!_". The Sectumsempra curse, if it hit its target, caused severe damage, creating multiple deep cuts in the victim's body, ensuring severe blood loss if the wounds were not immediately attended. "_Protego Horriblis!_" – Bellatrix had conjured the powerful shield even before her husband finished the incantation for the Sectumsempra curse.

Samantha could not sleep. She was too excited about the past events. Her life would be so different now… she would become a witch and would gladly serve the Dark Lord. Finally she could take revenge on the bullies in the orphanage, she could do anything she wanted! Her parents told her she would not be attending Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang. She would be home schooled! Her parents would personally train her! She was about to drift off into a light sleep when she heard some faint noises coming from downstairs. Wondering what it was all about, she quickly put on some socks and silently walked downstairs. When entered the living room, she saw her parents having a magic duel! "_This is amazing! And I'll be able to do that, too, once I am properly trained!_" She wanted to keep quiet. Unfortunately, she just had to sneeze at that moment. Her parents, distracted by the sound, looked in her direction and smiled when they saw her.

Bellatrix just deflected a stinging hex, when suddenly, she as well as her husband heard a sneezing sound coming from the door of the living room. Both adults looked in the direction of the door, only to find their young daughter watching them with pride on her face. "Sweetie, what are you doing up late?" Bellatrix asked. She was not angry at all, nor was her husband. They did however, wonder why their daughter was up at this hour.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited about all this happening to me. I suddenly heard noises coming from here, so I decided to have a look. Only to find my mum and dad dueling!" Samantha replied with a 'I-want-to-become-as-good-as-you' look on her face.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix who had finished their duel (which ended in a draw as neither managed to make the other give up) walked towards their daughter. Bellatrix told her daughter that they would all go to bed now and would visit Diagon Alley soon, to get Sam's wand, robes and other things she needed, or wanted. Satisfied, the three Lestranges drifted off to a good sleep, to wake up late the next day.


	6. Diagon Alley

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

_Rodolphus and Bellatrix who had finished their duel (which ended in a draw as neither managed to make the other give up) walked towards their daughter. Bellatrix told her daughter that they would all go to bed now and would visit Diagon Alley soon, to get Sam's wand, robes and other things she needed, or wanted. Satisfied, the three Lestranges drifted off to a good sleep, to wake up late the next day._

Samantha woke up. She'd fallen asleep fast and had slept very well after what she saw earlier. She was also very excited. Today, Samantha and her parents would go shopping in Diagon Alley, apparently the largest street with shops, a bank and much more, in Britain. After Samantha freshened herself up, she walked down the stairs, into the kitchen to find the house elves making delicious food. One house elf, by the name of Kreacher, spotted his young mistress and said "Good morning, young mistress. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, your parents are already in the dining room." "Thanks, Kreacher." Samantha replied.

Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were also already changed in their normal clothes. When they spotted the young Sam, they both gave her daughter a warm smile. "Today is the big day, little princess! You'll be getting your wand and all other sorts of stuff!" Bellatrix told her daughter with a childish tone in her voice. Samantha did not care, she hugged her parents and took a seat on one of the chairs beside the dining table. The house elves came into the dining room, carrying their master's breakfast.

Once the Lestranges had finished their breakfast, Bellatrix and Rodolphus cast heavy glamour charms on themselves and Bellatrix cast a glamour charm on her daughter as well. "This is because we cannot be recognized, since we are known Death Eaters." Bellatrix told her daughter. They trio walked over to a huge fireplace in the living room, wide enough for all three of them to travel at the same time. Rodolphus had explained how the floo system worked to his daughter during breakfast. Everyone in the fireplace took a handful of floo powder and after a mutual "Diagon Alley!", they disappeared in green flames.

They ended up in a public fireplace station, located next to Gringotts wizard bank. First, they had to go to their family vault, to get some money. Since they could not risk being exposed, they entered Gringotts through a secret back entrance. The Dark Lord himself had used his connections in Gringotts to establish the special entrance. Inside, they saw a goblin sitting behind a desk. Rodolphus quickly moved towards the goblin and handed him a tiny, golden key. Without a word, the goblin mentioned them to follow him and they used the rail system to go to one of their vaults, which was located in a special section of the bank, guarded by a dragon. Once they were all past every obstacle, the goblin opened their vault. Samantha and her parents walked inside.

What Samantha saw inside the vault were more galleons than she had ever imagined. There was a counting system on the wall which displayed the amount of money in the vault. Samantha turned to read the counter, it said "5.976.000 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 5 Knuts". "Wow" she whispered. Her mother, who heard the faint whisper, turned towards her and smiled. The took 25 Galleons from a huge pile and handed them to her daughter. Rodolphus, in the meantime, had taken out a small purse with an undetectable extension charm on it and loaded it with around 500 Galleons. Once everyone had finished their financial business, they were taken to the back door again by the goblin and exited the bank.

Their next stop was Olivander, the wand maker. Olivander was busy stacking new wand boxes when the Lestranges entered the shop. Olivander was able to see through their glamours but he was forced by his oath as a wandmaker to give everyone a wand, regardless of who they were. Samantha stepped forward and the wandmaker came to her. "Ah, yes. A new Lestrange, how fascinating. I remember when I sold your mother her wand, 12 ¾" inches, walnut, with a dragon heartstring core. Let's see what is in store for you, shall we?" he said. After what felt like ages, Olivander had given her a peculiar long wand. "Fifteen inches, with a dual core, consisting of Thestral tail hair and dementor core. Very curious. Very, very curious". Samantha's parents exchanged an excited look, never had they seen a wand as strong as this one. Samantha took the wand. Immediately, she felt a strong tingle flowing through her body. Olivander noticed it and walked over to the desk to take the payment. After Rodolphus paid the man 10 Galleons, the Lestranges exited the shop.

After having bought Samantha's wand, they headed to Flourish&Blotts for some books and they visited a lot of other shops as well. Samantha had received a large Viper snake from her parents as a gift. Samantha named her snake Nini. "_I'll have a chat with her later_", Samantha throught.

After that, they went into a dark back alley. It had a sign with "Knockturn Alley" on it. Most wizards who walked past the alley had uncomfortable expressions on their faces. The Lestranges however, had no problems going in there. They went to visit two shops. One named "Borgin and Burkles", where Rodolphus had some business and a shop called "Cobb & Webbs". Inside the second shop, Samantha saw lots and lots of Dark Arts books and objects. Bellatrix walked to the counter to retrieve a package. She told her daughter that those were all the books she needed to read, in order to become as powerful as her parents.

The three of them were just on their way home, when the two adults felt their Dark Mark burning on their right arm. The exchanged a look, magically send the bought stuff to the Lestrange Manor, and after that, Bellatrix took her daughter's hand. "Dear, listen very carefully. I told you about our master and about or Mark. The Mark is burning now, which means mum and dad must apperate to Him now. If you do not mind, we want to take you with us, to introduce you to our master." After hearing what her mother had said, Samantha's eyes widened and the excitement was written all over her face. "I'd love to, mum, dad!" she said. And with that, the three of them apperated to Malfoy Manor.


	7. The Dark Lord

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 7: The Dark Lord

_and about or Mark. The Mark is burning now, which means mum and dad must apperate to Him now. If you do not mind, we want to take you with us, to introduce you to our master." After hearing what her mother had said, Samantha's eyes widened and the excitement was written all over her face. "I'd love to, mum, dad!" she said. And with that, the three of them apperated to Malfoy Manor._

Like always, one person had to hold their Mark hand against the gate for it to open. And again, they walked through the immense front garden to reach the front door, like so many times. For one of the three, it was the first time. Samantha's sixth anniversary was near. Even though she was five years old, she was way ahead of other children her age. This because of the bullying she had to endure for a year when she lived in the orphanage. Samantha's life made a whole spin when one day, Bellatrix Lestrange adopted her. And now, six months later, she was on her way to meet her parents' master for the first time. Samantha was so nervous! Should she bow for him? Should she kneel? Since this visit was unexpected, her parents had no time to prepare her or the Dark Lord for the visit.

Samantha was wondering. Wondering if she'd be able to hide her excitement. The garden was dark, the sky filled with clouds, the atmosphere reeked of fear, yet there Samantha was, between her parents, her mother on the left, her father on the right. Samantha was not afraid, she had wanted this since her mother had explained everything to her just one day ago. She had never expected that she'd see the Dark Lord so soon, however.

Once the three arrived at the door, they stood there for a minute. Her parents looked at their daughter and her mother reassured her. "Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart. There will be many people there and they will be surprised to see you. Only the Dark Lord and a few others know of you so far, however the Dark Lord does not know that I have brought you here. It will be a pleasant surprise." Bellatrix smiled. And with that, the Lestranges entered the Malfoy Manor.

Once inside, they did not take the time to show Samantha the manor. They went straight to the dining room where the Dark Lord and others would be seated. When they entered the dining rom, everyone was looking at them, the surprise written on their faces. The Dark Lord looked at Bellatrix and Rodolphus and finally, his eyes rested on Samantha. "**Welcome, young Samantha. How surprised I am to see you here. You are a very fine bright young witch**". Voldemort smiled. He had spoken in Parsletounge on purpose. He knew Samantha understood him and he hoped that he would ease the young witch's nerves. Samantha looked at the Dark Lord but, at the same time, she was so nervous! And it was then that she realized it, the man spoke in Parsletounge! The noble language of the snakes. This made her feel extremely happy, she wasn't the only one who was able to do so and, she could talk to him in Parsletounge whenever he wanted, without anyone understanding what they said. "**Thank you, sir. I must say I am very nervous but I have been looking forward to this for so long! You can not imagine how I feel right now."** she hissed back. The other Death Eaters, who did not know Samantha was a Parslemouth as well, watched her with surprise and amazement. There was no more time for chatter. Voldemort continued the meeting. He issued orders, asked for updates, planned raids. Samantha now was even more excited! She couldn't wait until she was of age and she would be able to participate, this was her dream. Other girls may be dreaming of becoming a healer, teacher, or something other ordinary but no, Samantha wanted to become a Death Eater, to follow her parents' path, to serve the Dark Lord.

The meeting was soon over and everyone stood up to leave the manor. It was then that the Dark Lord stopped the Lestranges. "Bella, Rodolphus, young Samantha, wait. There is something I wish to discuss with you." he said. After all the others had left, Voldemort turned to them and spoke. "I could not help but notice the power and potential this young witch has. I must say, I am amazed. If I am correct, you wish to follow me?" he asked Samantha. "Yes sir, very much so!" Samantha replied. "Samantha, you do address your master with either 'Master' or your 'Lord '" Bellatrix reprimanded her daughter. Samantha did not know what to say and blushed heavily. "It is fine, Bellatrix. Your daughter is still so young" Voldemort reassured Bellatrix. "Well, what I would actually like to discuss with you is that I have an offer for you, Samantha" he said. Samantha looked at the Dark Lord with excitement "_An offer, what could it be? The Dark Lord has an offer for me!_" Voldemort could sense her happiness. "Samantha, I am offering you to become my apprentice. If you agree, I would like to train you personally, since you have capabilities which I am able to train you in better than anyone else" he said. Samantha looked at Voldemort, then looked at her parents. Her mother said "Dear, it is your decision. Your father and I support you fully. To be honest, I think it is an honour. If I were you, I would accept it. You do know that you will not see me or your father as much as you used to, would you accept. But you do know that you will become even more powerful, would you accept." her mother said.

"Yes, my Lord, I accept your offer" Samantha replied. And with that, it was settled. Samantha Lestrange would stay at the Malfoy Manor for six months. Her training would start after she had her sixth birthday, which was in two weeks. This meant that the Lestranges had more than enough time to prepare and the Dark Lord could make training plans. Samantha and her parents happily agreed. Samantha imagined what her training and future would be like, however she had no idea of what was to come.

At the end of the day, when everyone went to bed, Samantha slept instantly. She had a very peaceful dream of herself being with the Dark Lord, training, fighting, torturing Muggles. The Dark Lord also told her she could bring all her pets with her as well as all of her other belongings. This was going to be the best time of her life.


	8. Living with the Dark Arts

quiA new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 8: Living with the Dark Arts

_At the end of the day, when everyone went to bed, Samantha slept instantly. She had a very peaceful dream of herself being with the Dark Lord, training, fighting, torturing Muggles. The Dark Lord also told her she could bring all her pets with her as well as all of her other belongings. This was going to be the best time of her life._

Finally, the time had come. Until this moment, Samantha was barely able to sleep. She could think of nothing else but the upcoming time with the Dark Lord himself. And now, the time had finally come. After she and her parents had packed all her belongings, house elves brought them to the Dark Lord's residence. Samantha and the Dark Lord would not be residing in Malfoy Manor. Instead, they would live in the Dark Lord's personal estate. Her lord had given young Samantha a portkey to his residence, for no one was allowed to know its exact location. After a long goodbye session with her parents and quite an amount of tears and sobs later, Samantha touched the portkey and finally departed.

A second later, Samantha found herself standing in front of a gate. And a gate was all she could see. The whole house was covered in thick fog, it was impossible to see anything except for the gates. Suddenly, she heard a hiss and she saw Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet snake, gliding towards her. "**Hello, young one. Good to see you have arrived safely, the Dark Lord is waiting inside. You may go now**, **I will meet you shortly**." Samantha was glad to see the snake again "**Tell him I am coming, I will see you inside. But how will I be able to go there with this thick fog?" **Samantha asked the snake. The snake replied "**Do not worry about the fog, it is caused by a heavy dementor presence. They will make way for you, just start walking and they will make way. Do not fear the dementors, for they are your natural ally**". And with that, Nagini was gone. Samantha stood there for another minute, after that, she touched the gate and it automatically opened, just like the gate at Malfoy Manor.

Once Samantha had set foot on the property, the gate closed behind her. Samantha could see large, black creatures floating, surrounding the manor. They wore black cloaks and all were hooded. Samantha wondered what dementors were exactly and what they were doing and decided to ask that later. She started walking, and slowly she saw the creatures close to her glide away, and the fog (at least in the middle of the garden) seemed to split, making a clear way for her to the front door.

The door opened even before Samantha had touched it. There was no one at the other side. Inside, she saw a long hallway, but not a single door. Only a large symbol of a serpent was carved on the end of the hallway, on the stone wall. Once Samantha went near the symbol, a note suddenly appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of her. Text appeared on the note and it said "Just ask it to open". After a second or three, the note vanished again. Samantha felt really dumb to as ka door to open for her, but she did it anyway. "Open, door." she said. Nothing happened. After waiting another ten seconds, she tried again, and again. It was then that she took the serpent symbol into account. "_Maybe I ought to use parsletoungue_" she thought. She concentrated on the serpent symbol and said "**open**" in parsletounge. Immediately, the middle of the wall disappeared under the floor, revealing a small entrance. On the other side, she could see her lord waiting for her. She walked towards him and said "Hello, my lord".

Voldemort stood there, waiting for his young apprentice, when she finally managed to open the door. "_Not as fast as I had hoped but she did figure it out_" he thought. After Samantha greeted him, he spoke to her, in parsletoungue "**Hello my young apprentice. Good to have you here. Normally I would ask if you were ready, but I know you are. During your stay here, I will teach your various aspects of the dark arts. This includes spells, hexes and curses, but also some other things such as Dark apparition, shadow travelling and wandless magic. And after all that, I will teach you occlumency the ability to shield your mind from people who wish to read your thoughts and memories and the art of legillimency, the ability to read other people's minds and memories and, before I forget, necromancy and the usage and destruction of wards will also be one of the things you will learn. Besides the Dark Arts, I will also give you training in transfiguration and potions. I will also teach you healing spells so you will be able to heal yourself, too. Do you understand?**" he finished his talk. **"Yes, my lord, I understand and I am eager to learn everything, I pledge myself to your teachings. When do we start?**" Samantha asked her lord. "**Immediately**" the Dark Lord concluded.

Voldemort took Samantha to an area beneath the living room, again only accessible through the usage of parsletoungue. "First, I will explain some basic Dark Arts spells to you, and then you will be able to practice. First however, comes the theory. As you know, with normal or light spells practice is important. Also, the intention. However with the Dark Arts, it is different. Dark Arts are done with the power of hate and the intention has to be malicious, you cannot practice Dark Arts for the "good", that is not possible. Something which you will also notice, is when you begin using the Dark Arts, your body and mind will get in a rush and you will be eager to do more Dark magic each time you use a Dark spell. This effect lessens over time, you will learn to control it. Control is also a very important part of not only Dark magic, but important in everything." Samantha nodded. "And even though you are just at the age of six, I will push your limits to the fullest. The more intense training you receive, the stronger you will become.

You will be able to overpower your friends when you will be with people your with ease." Voldemort continued to talk. "First, I will teach you a basic blood boiling hex. It does not do much physical damage, but it is quite nasty for the receiver.

The incantation is "_sanguinem ulcus_", do you understand that?" he asked his young apprentice. Samantha nodded. The Dark Lord made a half circle in the air with his hands, and black smoke rose from the ground. Samantha saw two zombie-like creatures in front of her. "These, my dear Samantha, are called Inferi. An inferius is nothing more than a corpse. Now, sure you do understand that one aspect of the Dark Arts is the Killing Curse and that I have used the curse quite a few times. I have been preserving bodies for this purpose. Now, what I want you to do, is to cast the blood boiling hex on one Inferius. If you hear them scream, you know you did it right." he said.

Samantha took out her wand, aimed at one inferi. She concentrated, thinking of Muggle filth to let her hate flow through her. She then firmly spoke the incantation. "_Sanguinem ulcus!_" she shouted, and to her delight she saw the Inferius fall to the floor and squirm in pain. The Dark Lord spoke: "Samantha, that was good for a first time, I must say. As your experience in Dark Magic grows, so will the power of the spells you use.

Days passed. Those days soon turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into years. Day in, day out, Samantha was pushed to her limit. She was allowed to visit her parents once a week, she happily informed her parents of her progress. Her parents were very, very proud. Despite the heavy schedule the Dark Lord had planned for Samantha, Voldemort still held regular Death Eater meetings. Samantha would rest in her room or sometimes join a meeting, where she took her place directly beside the dark lord, Dolohov and her mother. Samantha, now eleven years old, started to discover some new powers she had. Powers the Dark Lord did not know of. One of the powers was the fact that she was able to speak with dementors. She also did not feel any of the effects the dementors had on people. After researching more and more about her powers, Samantha and the Dark Lord found out that Samantha did have dementor essence in her core. In her magical core, not just in her wand's core.

The reason for this was still unknown. It apparently had happened to other wizards too, however just three other wizards in Britain were known who have the power over a span of a hundred years. Some people, unlike the majority, had multiple animagus forms. One of those persons was the Dark Lord, and, so they found out, Samantha. One animagus form of Samantha was a snake. And not just a snake, she was a basilisk, she had the power to turn on, or to turn off her "death glare". Another animagus form was a big Threstral. And, after they had tested it with a flight through a muggle town, only people who had seen "death" could see Samantha in her animagus form, which ofcourse, was a huge advantage.

Samantha's last animagus form, was not the form of an animal. Her last form was the full dementor form. Black smoke would surround her, and she would be hidden in a black cloak, a hood over her face. Her bones would become pale, the skin on her bones would be reduced to a minimum. She was also able to fly in her full form. Samantha also had dementor powers, such as advanced telekinesis and the ability to "feed" on souls and emotions. She had practiced this on muggle prisoners.

Another thing Samantha was also tutored in, was the usage of the three Unforgivable Curses. This was also practiced on Muggle subjects. Samantha found great delight in using the Cruciatus curse on people, torturing them sometimes for up to an hour straight. The Dark Lord had told her later that she most probably inherited it from her mother, who took delight in this, too. And so, Samantha had discovered lots and lots about herself and her powers. And even though she felt powerful already, she now was just eleven years old and she had many years to come. When she was at the age of seventeen, she would be able to join the Dark Lord's ranks. With this in mind, she trained even harder, extended her boundaries and limits, and grew the second most powerful being which was present in Death Eater meetings. As time passed, she was allowed more time off. Samantha had demonstrated powers to her parents, who looked at her with awe. This continued for years, when the time suddenly arrived.

Her seventeenth birthday. She had received numerous gifts, from her parents, from Death Eater children, and from other Death Eaters and she even had been given a present by the Dark Lord! However, the present of her lord was nothing which could be unwrapped. No, the Dark Lord had spoken the words Samantha longed to hear for years, the Dark Lord had asked Samantha to join his ranks.

Samantha would become a Death Eater.

**Please review! I will try to make long chapters every time now, I just hope you all enjoy it. And remember, this is my first story, reviews, tips, everything is welcome! Be sure to check for updates regularly!**


	9. Joining the ranks

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 9: Joining the ranks

_Her seventeenth birthday. She had received numerous gifts, from her parents, from Death Eater children, and from other Death Eaters and she even had been given a present by the Dark Lord! However, the present of her lord was nothing which could be unwrapped. No, the Dark Lord had spoken the words Samantha longed to hear for years, the Dark Lord had asked Samantha to join his ranks._

_Samantha would become a Death Eater._

It was time. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange felt their Dark Marks burn on their arms. "SAMANTHA, COME QUICKLY, IT IS TIME, WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Bellatrix shouted through the whole house happily. "COMING, MUM!" was the loud reply heard from Samantha. Rodolphus, who had just finished reading the evening edition of the Daily Phrophet, walked over to his wife to wait for Samantha, both parents now stood in the hallway.

Samantha walked towards her parents who looked at her in awe; Samantha had done a great job of making herself beautiful for her special occasion. She was clothed in black, her black hair fell on her shoulders perfectly. This was most appropriate, the colour black was the symbol of The Dark. Samantha stood next to her mother who grabbed Samantha's arm. With that, the three Lestranges apperated to Malfoy Manor.

The gates were already open, dementors were guarding it, they immediately made way when the Lestranges arrived. Wasting no time, the trio walked straight for door and after that, to the large living room in the Malfoy Manor, where everyone was seated for this event. When they entered the living room, Voldemort as well as all Death Eaters present, stood up out of respect for Samantha's birthday and the event of her joining the ranks. Samantha and her parents walked over to their lord and kneeled, their left knee on the ground. "Rise, my friends" Voldemort spoke. The Lestranges took their respective seats near the Dark Lord.

"Today, my friends, I have gathered you here for a special occasion. Not only will there be a discussion of a new mission, no, there is more. As you can see, a new person, namely dear Samantha Lestrange, has joined us yet again. Only this time, however, she will officially be joining our ranks." He looked at Samantha with a smile (as far as Voldemort was able to smile) and Samantha looked at her lord with beaming eyes. Voldemort walked to the other end of the room and raised his arms "Come, Samantha, kneel before me and receive your Mark. You have proven your loyalty already, I have no doubts about that, for obvious reasons" he smiled again. Samantha slowly walked towards her lord and kneeled. She even dared to look him straight in the eyes as she raised her right arm, her wand arm.

Voldemort continued to look Samantha in the eye, took out his wand and clearly spoke a long incantation "_Jurasti fidem nunc tibi potest. Iubeo te advertat hoc signo potest. Semper te observandum mihi fidus semper eris. Marcus voluntas tua iussa meum, et venit primus quocumque obscurum, amodo et usque in sempiternum nunc ante. Morsmordre!_"

And then, the burning began. Samantha could feel the burning on her arm become heavier, a Dark Mark slowly formed on her arm. However, this was on an ordinary Dark Mark. The shape and color was the same, only this Mark had a silver alignment and the snake had slight ruby red eyes, just like the Dark Lord and Samantha herself. This was a special mark with unique capabilities which the Dark Lord would reveal later.

The burning ceased, the Dark Lord put away his wand and Samantha rose to her feet. "Samantha Lestrange, I hereby declare you officially a Death Eater, one of us. Welcome to the ranks, may the Dark be with you." Samantha smiled and looked at the Dark Lord with pure joy. She turned around th face the other Death Eaters. Her parents looked at her with pure joy, they were so incredibly proud of her daughter. The other Death Eaters looked very intrigued, they had also seen Samantha's special Dark Mark. Samantha slowly walked back to the table, as did the Dark Lord, and both of them took their respective seats, the official meeting could now begin, with a new, official Death Eater, in their midst.

**Sorry guys, not a very long chapter this time, I do not have much time. I will write another chapter in the beginning of the new year. Please review, I appreciate it a lot! And even though you won't hear from me in a while I WILL read the reviews and I WILL write a new chapter when I have time (January 2****nd**** and forward)! I wish everyone a happy new year! - DarkVibe**


	10. The first mission

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 10: The first mission

_The burning ceased, the Dark Lord put away his wand and Samantha rose to her feet. "Samantha Lestrange, I hereby declare you officially a Death Eater, one of us. Welcome to the ranks, may the Dark be with you." Samantha smiled and looked at the Dark Lord with pure joy. She turned around th face the other Death Eaters. Her parents looked at her with pure joy, they were so incredibly proud of her daughter. The other Death Eaters looked very intrigued, they had also seen Samantha's special Dark Mark. Samantha slowly walked back to the table, as did the Dark Lord, and both of them took their respective seats, the official meeting could now begin, with a new, official Death Eater, in their midst._

All the Death Eaters present as well as the Dark Lord himself sat in the living room. They would be discussing a new mission which would take place just a few hours later. "My friends, today is one of those days I wish to make ourselves known. As you may know, the ministry thinks we are laying low because we are in hiding because the 'ministry has the upper hand'. Well, they clearly have not. I have for you, a small, yet important mission. I assume you all know miss Bones, head of magical law enforcement?" affirmative nods followed "Two words for this mission, men… Kill. Her. Do NOT come back without good news. Your mission leader, is Antonin Dolohov." No one gave any sound of disapproval. "And with this, I close this meeting. You can discuss the mission with Dolohov. For now, get out." After that, all Death Eaters left the room.

"So, let us get through the plan once more" Antonin Dolohov spoke to his 'colleagues'. Malfoy will cast anti-apparition wards as soon as we arrive on scene. After that, Alecto will take down any wards and other magical defenses which are casted upon, or around the house. Once done, we will raid the house, and whoever gets the chance, will kill miss Bones. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "We will leave in five minutes", Dolohov spoke. This was the end of their meeting. With that, they apperated to the Bones Estate.

All Death Eaters, including Samantha Lestrange, were all cloaked and hidden behind their respective conjured mask. Once they apperated to the corner of the street where the Bones estate was located, Lucius malfoy whispered the needed spell "_Non videri aut abiici, vos manere!_" and so, the anti-apparition wards, or nets, how people liked to call them, were set up. Next, the Death Eaters used the shadows to their advantage, advancing to the bones residence. During their advance, Alecto stayed behind, taking down the wards with complicated incantations and wand movement. Once Alecto was done, they heard a loud "BANG!". All Death Eaters froze for a minute, before they found out that this was the signal for a ward breach. "GO!" Dolohov shouted, and Samantha Lestrange urged forward, and wandlessly blasted open the door, leaving some of the Death Eaters in awe. "Make this fast, men. We don't want any trouble this time" Dolohov softly spoke.

The Death Eaters entered the house and almost immediately, shouts of "_Protego!_" could be heard from several Death Eaters. The Bones family had unexpected visitors whom were fair duelists. Dolohov, Malfoy and Rodolphus immediately began firing Killing Curses and Blood Boiling Hexes on the visitors, and thus were stuck in a heavy duel. Samantha and her mother advances upstairs in the house and found both madame Bones Senior and the junior child. Amelia Bones, the mother of Susan Bones, screamed loudly before casting a strong shield "_Protego horribilis!_". The younger Susan, which was not prepared for this and did not have her wand within reach, tried to hide under her bed. However, it was all of no use.

Samantha had, after dodging several stunners and surprisingly, avoiding a Killing Curse from the woman, managed to disarm her. She broke Amelia bones' wand and pointed her own wand at the mother. "_Avada Kedavra!_". All what was seen, was a flash of green light. All what was heard, was a scream from young Susan and the final scream of Amelia before her life was ended. Bellatrix left to help other Death Eaters downstairs, when Samantha noticed young Susan hiding under the bed. Samantha completely vanished the bed with a quick wave of her hand. She aimed her wand at the child. Instead of immediately using the Killing Curse, she decided to follow her mother's advice and shouted "_Crucio!_".

Susan screamed and screamed as she was in terrible, terrible pain. Samantha, with her blood running through her body, was completely fueled b the Dark Arts and the hatred she harbored for the light for long already. She placed more magic and emphasis on the spell and increased it three times. The screams of the child were now nerve breaking, but to Samantha, it was music in her ears. "Oooh yes, young Susan! Scream, SCREAM! We are back and you know it! Also, your mother was a coward!" Samantha taunted the young girl as Samantha increased the strength of the spell once more. Samantha held the spell going for five minutes straight. The other Death Eaters were finished with their business. Samantha cancelled the torture spell and quickly stroke over her Mark, looking it in the ruby eye. Almost immediately, she felt a response from elsewhere. The Dark Lord had explained the capabilities of her special Mark. One of them was that she could converse directly with her Lord.

Samantha spoke in Parsletoungue **"My lord, everyone is dead, only the young child Susan Bones is still alive. I have tortured her for five minutes. Do I need to kill her? I do not mind, but if we let her live, it will set a good example and shake the wizarding world**" she suggested. Almost immediately, her Lord replied. "**Let her live**". That is all what he said and he broke the connection. Samantha walked to the window in the bedroom, pointed her wand in the air and shouted _"MORSMORDRE!_" and the Dark Mark shot from her wand, into the air. This was the sign for Lucius to cancel the anti-apparition wards. Seconds later, all Death Eaters were long gone. They all apperated to their own house, they were never to return to their Lord after a mission unless specifically instructed. Samantha, as well as all the other Death Eaters, felt extremely satisfied. Samantha especially, as it was her very first mission. And even though she had not led the mission, she had played a big part in it, as she was the one to kill their target and she was the one who came up with the idea to make a statement from the Dark to the wizarding world. All other Death Eaters were just happy for the fact that the mission had been a great success and that not a single Death Eater was killed, despite the usage of Killing Curses, by Death Eaters and the Light Wizards alike.

Samantha, exhausted from the mission, did not even speak with her parents but immediately retreated to her bedroom where she fel on her bed and dozed off to sleep instantly. Her parents understood their daughter's exhaustion, and let her be. They both were extremely proud of their daughter. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange went to bed with a warm feeling of love and proud.

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait, but I can't write that fast, and it is my very first fanfic! Please if you would, leave some reviews, I have one reviewer so far, which has given me nothing but compliments! All your thoughts and opinions are very much appreciated!**


	11. Potions with a shade of darkness

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

**Sorry for the wait! I am busy with school work but I managed to write a chapter nevertheless! I hope you enjoy it! And remember: All reviews are appreciated!. **

**To answer some questions: I am going to include Hogwarts, Dumbledore and students in this story, however it does necessarily follow the exact events. **

**I noticed the mention of the story going 'too fast'. I can understand how you feel about it, however rest assured that many chapters have yet to come and I will try to write longer chapters, no worries! Again, sorry for the long wait, but I have not abandoned this story! It's just that I have a life and other things to do as well, I can't help it. Now, enough author notes, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Potions with a shade of darkness

_Samantha, exhausted from the mission, did not even speak with her parents but immediately retreated to her bedroom where she fel on her bed and dozed off to sleep instantly. Her parents understood their daughter's exhaustion, and let her be. They both were extremely proud of their daughter. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange went to bed with a warm feeling of love and proud. _

Samantha woke up late, at around 11 A.M. Even though she had been more exhausted than ever last night, she felt quite awake. After dressing in a black robe and doing her bit of make-up (not very much, she wasn't such a 'girly' witch) she went downstairs to find her parents in the living room.

"Good morning, dear. How are you? I can imagine you were exhausted last night. Oh your father and I are so proud!" Bellatrix's eyes twinkled when she looked at her daughter with a strong feeling of pride. Her father was looking at her with beaming eyes, too. "Thanks, mum, dad, I appreciate it! I was very relieved that it went so well" Samantha replied with a smile. "So, do you have any plans for today?" her father asked her. "No, not really. I think I'm just going to brew some potions. I always have some potions with me on missions for emergencies. I need to replenish my stash of pepper-up, blood replenishing, skele-regrow (a bone regeneration potion) and need to brew a Dagger Potion because It is rather useful and I always have one if necessary". she said. The Dagger Potion was one of her favorites. It was also called the "Portable Cruciatus" as the potion's effect was similar. The pain would only stop if the person who drank the potion was given the antidote, which was even harder to brew. If you did not give the person an antidote in time, you could let the pain go on forever, and have people tortured to insanity while you could go use the loo. Samantha chuckled when she thought of that.

After her late breakfast, Samantha went back to her room and tapped one of the stones in the wall near her bed. A portion of the wall slid open, revealing a dark chamber, filled with huge racks of potion ingredients. At the right side, near the wall, stood ten cauldrons, all clean. After crushing the Bicorn horn and chopping the Mandrake Root necessary to brew four cauldrons of pepper-up potions, she filled four cauldrons with water, started the fire under all of the cauldrons and when the water started boiling, she added the Bicorn Horn as first ingredient and led it simmer for about an hour. In the meantime, she reserved one cauldron for the blood replenishing potion which she was now stirring clockwise for fifteen minutes. Decided to start her other potions as well she placed the blood-replenishing potion under a _statis_ spell, so the potion would remain in the current state until the spell was lifted.

Next, the walked over to the racks with ingredients, and took out five scarab beetles, three puffer-fish and one Chinese Ghomping Cabbage for Skele-Gro potion. She dropped a scarab beetle on a prepared cauldron every fifteen minutes, and one puffer-fish every three minutes. After the third scarab beetle she had to add the Chinese Ghomping Cabbage and let the potion simmer whilst adding the remaining scarab beetles. Having added the final scarab beetle, she put the potion on a statis spell and went back to continue the pepper-up potion. She spent about three hours creating her potions, she was rather satisfied with her renewed supply. One potion had yet to be made. The Dagger Potion. The process was rather weird, she thought so herself. You had to have a cauldron with water that was boiling. Then, you had to add several ingredients which just caused a burning sensation in your body, nothing else. However, and this was the weird part, you had to cast the Cruciatus Curse on the cauldron as part of the brewing process, for five minutes exactly. This way, the nasty effects of the ingredients (variations could be made) were amplified and worked forever because of the addition of such dark magic. She did not need to bottle the antidote, she still had a few of those left. After finishing the brewing of her Dagger potion, she put two-third of the brewed amount in normal vails, inside her cabinet. The other part was put in a small, hollow stone which she wore around her neck. This way, she would always be able to use it 'if necessary', she thought.

After having finished the Dagger potion as well, it was time for dinner. She told her mother (who has an avid fan, caster and admirer of the cruciatus curse, just like her daughter) about the potions she had made. Her mother looked very pleased once Samantha told her she had made a Dagger potion. After dinner, there was some family time which they appreciated because they did not have such occasions often as all three of them were busy. Samantha bid her parents goodnight around 11 P.M. and drifted off to sleep almost instantly again.

The next morning while she sat in the dining room for breakfast along with her parents, the three Lestranges felt their marks burning. Her parents felt their mark burn, that is. Samantha just felt a tingle. They stood up, did some quick spells on themselves to make themselves presentable, dressed in their Death Eather robes and they all conjured their respective masks. After that, they apperated and found themselves at Malfoy Manor.

The three Death Eaters rushed inside, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus kneeled in front of their master and kissed his robe. When Samantha approached, the Dark Lord spoke "You need not bow to me, Samantha" and smiled at her. Samantha was surprised, she had not expected this. Even though her face was hidden behind her mask, the Dark Lord could clearly notice her surprise but did not say anything. Samantha took her seat and everyone in the room waited for one other Death Eater to arrive: Severus Snape. Snape was, Ironically, a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, yet loyal to Voldemort. Dumbledore however, was under the impression that Severus was loyal to the light and used Snape as a 'spy' within the Dark Lord's ranks. Snape had informed the Dark Lord who laughed at the foolishness of the old man. Voldemort saw an opportunity, and so, he now had a spy who was as close to Dumbledore as one could get.

When Snape arrived, the Dark Lord started with his usual "Welcome, my friends" and then he praised everyone once again for the success of the previous mission. He asked several of his servants for updates within the ministry. Apparently, the death of Amelia Bones had delivered a heavy blow to the wizarding world, as the Dark Lord and Samantha had suspected. He also praised Samantha for her idea of making a statement by torturing the child and keeping her alive afterwards. The child was suffering greatly because of her "experiences" and could not remember the voice of who crucio'd her, or the eyes of her attacker, she could only remember pain, and the death of her mother.

When the Dark Lord let Severus update him, his eyes filled with pleasure. "My Lord, as you know, I am a potions Master. Even though, I teach Defense against the Dark Arts. I have managed to create a custom poison which was uncurable. I have successfully intoxicated and with that, killed the potions professor which leaves an open spot in the team. Dumbledore asked me if I knew anyone whom could fill the spot and I thought you might have an idea, perhaps? It would surely turn the odds in our favor even more." he finished. Voldemort thought carefully .. then he looked up and turned to Samantha. "Samantha, I understand you have a love, whether or not it be of a sadistic nature to torture them or give them harsh detentions. I also understand you are very experienced in the art of potion brewing. Would you object to filling the role? You could also concentrate on recruiting members of your house for our cause." he said. Samantha thought Christmas had come early. "Yes, my lord! I would love it, there would be no greater honour!" she said. "However, I am wondering, what do you mean, students from **my** house?" she asked her lord. The Dark Lord turned to Snape whom explained to Samantha that he wanted to drop his duty as head of Slytherin house, and was able to personally choose a successor.

He would choose Samantha. The Dark Lord discussed further details about the plan after the meeting. He took Snape and Samantha in a private room and it was decided that Snape would suggest Samantha and Samantha would have to visit Hogwarts for her interview. Her Dark Mark was not a problem, as Snape had already done some work even before the post of potions professor was officially open. In fact, Dumbledore was already expecting Samantha, with the thought of another spy for the light in mind. However, that would all be in just his mind, as both Snape and Samantha were fiercely loyal to the Dark Lord. After going over the last details, the Dark Lord ended this meeting as well and Snape and Samantha left to their respective homes. Once she arrived home, Samantha informed her parents and went to bed. She was quite tired, the meeting had been a long one, and they all had dinner during the meeting. "_How ironic, I will be having dinner elsewhere in a short period of time_." She smiled at the thought of her upcoming 'career' and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Arrival at Hogwarts

A new shade of darkness

"_thoughts_ or _spells_"

´**Parsletounge´**

Chapter 12: Arrival at Hogwarts

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's another chapter! Please review! They really motivate me to write and give me a clear view of the opinions on this story!**

**Enjoy!**

_He would choose Samantha. The Dark Lord discussed further details about the plan after the meeting. He took Snape and Samantha in a private room and it was decided that Snape would suggest Samantha and Samantha would have to visit Hogwarts for her interview. Her Dark Mark was not a problem, as Snape had already done some work even before the post of potions professor was officially open. In fact, Dumbledore was already expecting Samantha, with the thought of another spy for the light in mind. However, that would all be in just his mind, as both Snape and Samantha were fiercely loyal to the Dark Lord. After going over the last details, the Dark Lord ended this meeting as well and Snape and Samantha left to their respective homes. Once she arrived home, Samantha informed her parents and went to bed. She was quite tired, the meeting had been a long one, and they all had dinner during the meeting. "How ironic, I will be having dinner elsewhere in a short period of time." She smiled at the thought of her upcoming 'career' and dozed off into a peaceful sleep. _

When Samantha woke up the following morning, she found a letter attached to one of the Lestrange owls. It was a letter from Snape, who told her that she needed to be at Hogwarts in five hours from now, for her job interview. The new school year would start in one week and that Samantha most likely would be asked to stay at Hogwarts the rest of this week as well, so she could decorate and arrange everything necessary for the start of the school year. After reading the letter, Samantha explained everything to her parents. Her parents wished Samantha the best of luck and Samantha promised she'd write over the holidays. After that, she took a handful of floo powder from the cup n ear the fireplace and floo'd herself to the headmaster's office, she had been given permission from Albus Dumbledore himself.

When she stepped out of the fireplace in the headmaster's office, the first thing she noticed was a set of strange, tiny machines, placed on a desk. And behind that desk, sat the headmaster. "Hello, miss Lestrange, I presume?" the headmaster inquired. "Yes, headmaster, I am here for my job interview as a potions professor" Samantha replied. "Well, miss Lestrange, I can assure you that you are hired. I have already discussed things with Severus and from what I understand, you wish to become a spy for the Light as well? Not that I don't need a potions professor, I really do, but I also accept you because of your 'offer'" Albus explained.

Samantha, enthusiastic about both a career in a profession she loved and of doing a job for the Dark Lord, quickly convinced the headmaster of her intention to 'spy for the light' and the headmaster fell for it. After discussing other necessities such as her wage (which was rather good!) and some money she would receive weekly to buy new potion ingredients for educative purposes, the headmaster showed her her personal quarters, which was located near the classroom in the dark dungeons. Samantha loved it instantly. Not only was this place close to the Slytherin common room, it was also quiet. Ah, yes, she could definitely get used to a life in this castle!

Everyone was seated in the Great Hall. Teachers and students alike. And there was a row of tiny students which needed to be sorted. The sorting had just begun. "Ronald Weasley!" the deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall called out. The red-haired Weasly walked towards and sat on the chair. After the sorting hat was placed on his head, it was quickly decided that the Weasley would be in Gryffindor. The next person was one Draco Malfoy. Samantha looked at the boy and recognized him as the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of her lord's lieutenants, yet lower than Samantha. "SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called out. Which, ofcourse, was no surprise, as every single Malfoy always had been in Slytherin. Abraxas, Lucious, Draco and countless other Malfoys."Vincent Crabbe!" McGonagall called next. "SLYTHERIN" the Sorting Hat said again. "Gregory Goyle!" … "SLYTHERIN!" … "Pansy Parkinson!" …. "SLYTHERIN!" … "Daphne Greengass!" … "SLYTHERIN!" .. "Millicent Bullstrode!" .. "SLYTHERIN" "_Merlin, this is better than I had ever expected!_" Samantha thought. So far, Slytherin House had gained six new members and Gryffindor one. Two were sorted in Hufflepuff, one in Ravenclaw and one bushy-haired girl was sorted in to Gryffindor. After the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new students. And to the other students, welcome back. I hope this year will be just as eventful and prosperous as last year. Before the feast begins, I have some announcements to make. Firstly, the forbidden forest is off-limits to **any** student. I believe some of you will have to be remembered of that every year. Secondly, I would like to welcome a new addition to our staff team. Please give a warm applause for our new Potions professor, miss Samantha Burrock, who will not only fulfill the post as a Potions professor but who will be the new head of Slytherin House as well. That will be all". After a loud applause, food and drinks appeared on all tables, and teacher and students dug in to be watered and fed before classes would begin next day. Samantha saw many Slytherin looking at her with curiosity. She looked at many of them and smiled at them, which made the students blush and look away quickly.

Yes, this was going to be a good year. Samantha couldn't wait for tomorrow's start of classes.

**Once again, sorry for the wait! Please review, I appreciate it a lot! I would like to thank everyone who is following this story for waiting so patiently. I do apologize for the long wait, but I am quite busy myself. See you next chapter!**


End file.
